


Eugene Roe Fluff Alphabet

by warmommy



Series: Band of Brothers Fluff Alphabets [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff Alphabet, Gene Roe is an amazing husband, Gene loves to fish, Gene sucks at cooking, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Fluffy Headcanons for our sweet Cajun Prince.





	Eugene Roe Fluff Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this version of the fluff alphabet was developed by me for personal use.

**A = Alluring (What do they find most appealing about your appearance?)**

A long time ago, his papaw told him how important a woman's hands are, how much you could tell about her based upon them alone. The crucial element to this lesson was teaching Gene to protect the condition of his woman's hands. They must never become stained or toughened or rough when Gene's hands can, instead. That's why he admires yours so much. He thinks they're the most beautiful, delicate hands in the world, and he's proud of helping to keep them that way.

**B = Blissful (What would be their perfect day with you?)**

He wakes you up around five in the morning, and there's not a single complaint because it's such an important, special day. You have coffee together quietly, quickly, over breakfast, and put some wrapped sandwiches and ice into a cooler. Gene drives, and you stick your hand out the window periodically, letting your fingers grip around the wind gently. The sun's coming up, pink and golden, as you approach the lake. It's already warm, but you load everything into the boat anyway, and start looking for his favourite spots to fish.

**C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?)**

He's not prickly, but he's not especially cuddly, either. He's been learning how to loosen up. Gene would not prefer to be the kind of man that doesn't make his wife feel loved and appreciated. It would kill him for you to be lonely or needing of affection. He remembers to take your hand, he remembers to put his arm around you when you're both being idle. It feels good, but it feels even better to see you smile and feel you cuddle up against him.

**D = Delicious (What was the first meal they ever made for you and why?)**

Blackened catfish and cheese grits. It was also the first meal he made for himself after getting back from Europe. He'd had a mouthwatering craving for it for well over a year. There was nothing that could in the slightest sense resemble it over there, and he was dying of excitement, too, to share it with you. He didn't want to subject you to alligator, or to pinching crawdad tails, not yet, and he wasn't the least bit offended that you looked a little green. Nobody said he was particularly GOOD at cooking, and you ate it anyway, which made him feel so loved.

**E = Endearment (What sort of pet names do they call you?)**

Sha

**F = Family (Would they like to have a family someday?)**

Gene would love to have a large family. He talks about children a lot, and started to talk about them kind of early on. He'd had a dream about it, being with you after your firstborn arrived, and that was really how he knew he loved you, too.

**G = Gifts (What was the first give he ever gave to you?)**

Technically, the very first gift he ever gave you was a pair of socks. He'd been so worried about keeping you warm, he gave you a fresh pair of socks to put over your blue-tinged hands. Back home, though, it was a baseball cap from LSU, the first game he took you to.

**H = Home (What does your home together look like?)**

He painted it yellow for you, to always remind you that you brought some light in his life during his darkest days. It's the front door he can never decide on, and he's replaced it three times already. In anticipation of all the little kids y'all plan on having one day, he has put a sitting swing and two rocking chairs on the porch, as well as a tire swing in one of the towering trees in the backyard.

**I = Inseparable (When did things really begin to heat up in your relationship?)**

It's hard to say, because you felt inseparable before you could actually BE inseparable. Even when you were apart, you thought of each other every spare moment not long after his friend Renee died. He needed you because it was a very unusual type of grieving he hadn't yet experienced in his life, and hasn't since. It was like grieving for his own death. He'd seen so much of himself in her, thought of them as such kindred spirits, and then she was gone. It made him vulnerable enough to reach out to you, which made the both of you realise how much you needed each other.

**J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)**

Gene doesn't get jealous of strangers, he's jealous of friends and always has been. You were already so close to some of the guys before he really even got to know you, and you got on so well with many more. He didn't connect with people in the same way, and he let himself get jealous all the time. Truthfully, that problem has never gone away. He's always nervous that the letters you get are love letters enchanting enough to draw you away from him.

**K = Kiss (A description of the first kiss you shared.)**

The first time you kissed was at the convent at Rachamps. It took a long time to get to that point for various reasons, but when you got to it, finally, you couldn't wait around just because of the location. In one of the pews in the back, listening to the choir, the two of you were sitting close together. Gene put his arm around you and you faced each other, he put his forehead against yours and looked at you for a few moments, and you kissed. As Speirs walked past to go to Battalion, he slapped his hand against the wooden pew, startling you both, and he laughed.

**L = Love (When did you know for sure that you were in love with each other?)**

Well, he got his first real clue about his feelings when he had that dream about the birth of your first child. He had not even seen a baby in months, somehow, when he had that dream, and it seemed like he hadn't felt hope in much longer. That's what it was, though, all this hope that gave him the strength he was starting to lack. Only love can give hope like that. Everything really fell into place for him, after that. He noticed more and more about you and thought all the time about that baby, even though it wasn't a REAL baby. His dream made him see what was already there. He had a woman he loved who was going to be the best mother possible to his children one day.

**M = Memory (What’s their favourite memory together?)**

Watching your face when you took that first big ol' bite of catfish and grits. Took everything he had in him not to laugh.

**N = Need (Are you good at meeting each other's emotional needs?)**

Gene worries all the time about not being enough. He thinks that some of the guys would probably be a lot better for you that way, it's one of the things that scares the hell out of him. That definitely isn't his sole or even biggest motivation for trying to be a better man and better husband all the time, but it's one of them.

**O = Old (What are you planning to do when you've grown old together?)**

Sit out on the porch swing and look out on the front lawn, lousy with grandchildren, with a pitcher of iced tea and two sweating glasses beside you. It'll finally be time to just be lazy as cats.

**P = Playful (Does he goof around a lot or is he more reserved?)**

He's Gene Roe, he's very quiet and reserved! He jokes around, but it's not well in his nature to be silly.

**Q = Quirky (Something unique he brings to your relationship.)**

In spite of being a Serious, Reserved Man, he's really good at pranks. April Fool's is his favourite day of the year because it's like a free licence to be as mischievous as he can possibly be. Once he hid timers all over the house that went off at five minute intervals. His pranks are goofy and annoying, but harmless.

**R = Romance (How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?)**

Although he's not all that tactile (see below), Gene is actually pretty impressively and creatively romantic. All of a sudden, it's time to go out dancing, which he loves. He puts love notes in the wrappers of chocolate bars he leaves around the house for you. He's been teaching you bits of French for ages, now.

**S = Sleep (What are your sleeping arrangements? How do you sleep in bed together?)**

If he's left alone long enough in the evening, he falls asleep and you have to wake him up and bring him upstairs with you. He makes the most delightfully cranky face every single time, and he never remembers it happening at all. Gene sleeps on his side directly by you, snoring as loud as can be.

**T = Tactile (How 'touchy-feely' are they? Do they give lots of physical affection?)**

This is the thing he has to work the hardest on. He grew up in a time and in a family where being stoic and resilient were valued traits, and that doesn't translate well into the language of physical affection. He gives it his best effort every single day, though, to improve upon the day before and not just reciprocate but initiate a lot more.

**U = Uplifting (How does he cheer you up when you're feeling down?)**

Gene is very intuitive about the needs of other people, even if he is not always the best at knowing how to handle it every single time. One thing he's always been good at though is knowing when to listen, when to hug, and when to give you advice about what has you so troubled. He's a fixer, and it just wouldn't do to let his woman sit around feeling poorly.

**V = Vehement (Something he insists upon as a part of your relationship)**

Gene wants to go out a lot, at least once a week. War isn't a good courtship at all, so in his opinion there's a lot of time to make up for, multiplied by twenty, and you only have so many years on this earth to keep falling in love in new ways. He just doesn't understand why some men want to stay in each and every night when they've got a pretty wife and there's wine to be had. And dancing!

**W = Why (Reasons he loves you.)**

Gene is always astounded by how frequently he discovers reasons for why he loves you. The most surprising ones are the reasons that have always been there. Those are the ones that put the biggest smiles on his face. He loves you for being his to love, for being able to offer him so much patience and forgiveness for his shortcomings, and simply because you inspire the capacity to love beyond the bounds of all he's ever dreamed possible.

**X = Xylophone (What’s their go-to song for karaoke?)**

The Rolling Stones - Moonlight Mile

**Y = Yes (How hard is it for him to tell you no?)**

It's almost unbearable, to say no to anything your heart desires. He saw you do without much too often over in Europe, and never even complain about it. There are a lot of ways he loves to spoil you rotten. He has to work hard to justify every little denial, and rarely ever does. He's a total sucker for you.

**Z = Zen (What relaxing activities do you do together?)**

Honestly, one of his favourite things is just putting his head in your lap when you're on the couch together and bitching. He doesn't do it all that often, but god does it feel good. You listen to him, pet his hair, tell him how right he is and how wrong everyone else is. What could possibly be more relaxing than that?


End file.
